Emotionless (One Piece One-Shot)
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: This is another little one-shot, this one is a little sad. Rated T to be safe. Hope you enjoy.


One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Skylar joined the Straw Hat Pirates a couple of months ago, just after Brook had. She was a shy and quiet little thing, but got along with everyone. The only problem was her eyes; they always looked so dead and emotionless, like they held no feelings. They were like a dark abyss, one minutes they were like the sparkling ocean during the day as the sun rays hit it, the next they were dark and dreary as they reflect the night sky on a starless night. Never once did the girl show emotion, talking in a bored and monotone voice as if all feeling in her body had disappeared, no one on the crew knew why she was like this or why Luffy wanted her to join. "Because she's interesting" was all the rubbery captain would say.

"How, she doesn't show much of anything?" They would ask, but Luffy never answered, saying you see a light through that dark abyss she called her eyes. Looking into them none of them saw what their captain saw, all they saw was emotionless void eyes, like a dolls eyes staring back at them.

"Land up ahead" Usopp said from the crow's nest.

"Really, that means there's meat up ahead" Luffy said in excitement as Skylar looked up from the book she was reading, her emotionless eyes looking out into the sea. Looking around the deck, they landed on a certain swordsman, she quickly looked away as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Shaking her head she went back to reading, as the ship was docked at shore, the young brunette and swordsman were left to watch the ship as the others wandered around the island, collecting the things they needed.

"Must you train?" Skylar asked in her usually monotone voice, looking at the moss haired man as he lifted his weight.

"Need to get stronger" Zoro said, continuing to train, casting a glance at the brunette he didn't trust her, even if she's been with them for more than a couple of months he felt like he couldn't trust her. Something was off about the brunette; it was as if she wasn't human at all. Yet even though he couldn't trust her, he felt attracted to her. Looking into those cold emotionless blue eyes, he felt his heartbeat quicken what he'd give to see them shine brightly, to hear joy fill that young girl's voice. Everyone agreed she sounded more like a robot then Franky did, sometimes Zoro wondered if the brunette was even strong. None of them had seen her fight and she looked so small and fragile like she would break at any minute. "Why don't you show emotion?" Zoro asked the question that everyone's been dying to ask, but never had the guts to do so, for the fear of breaking the young girl.

'_She's like a porcelain doll_' Nami's words echoed through Zoro's mind, in a way the navigator was right. With something that holds no emotion, something that's so frail and delicate you need to be careful. But none of them knew that this porcelain doll was already broken, that once smooth glass that adored the doll was now broken and jaggy, threatening to cut anyone that got near.

"Do you want to know?" The brunette asked, her eyes flashing for a minute. Zoro hesitated, did he want to know? Did he want to find out what had made this girl so cold? When he looked at her he could tell that she was probably once a very cheerful and bright young girl.

"No" Zoro said, going back to training, but watched the brunette from the corner of his eye. In a way she was like Robin, but the raven haired woman had learned that the Straw Hats loved and cared for her, yet is seems that this young girl was having trouble accepting the fact that she was a part of them. She acted as if they were going to throw her overboard and leave her to die.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Skylar asked her voice so soft and delicate, it sent shivers down the swordsman's spine. For the first time her voice was filled with emotion, though it was sad sounding, it was still something. It hurt the swordsman's heart to hear such sadness, he didn't know what to say, as if telling her the truth would break her even more then she already was. Finding no words, the moss haired man shook his head, keeping a straight face as he turned to face her. "You're lying, I know you don't trust me, it's because I'm different isn't it?" She asked, her eyes growing darker by the minute as if all signs of life was disappearing from within them.

"It's not because you're different, it's just there's something...off about...you" Zoro said, trailing off as he stared into her eyes, his heartbeat quicken even more. Walking over to the girl, he brought a hand up and tilted her head up. Looking at the swordsman the brunette blushed, taking Zoro by surprise before he smiled. With half lidded eyes he leaned forward until their lips were touching, Skylar's breath got caught in her throat as she stared at the man, for the first time she felt her heartbeat quicken as all those emotions she's been pushing down started to show themselves, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Zoro quickly asked as he saw tears rolling down the girl's cheek. He was never good with people crying, he didn't know how to comfort them.

"I-I don't know" Skylar said, her voice quivering as she started to cry even more, looking into the swordsman's oxen colored eyes she couldn't help but cry harder as she was pulled into a hug. No one's ever held her like this, always being on her own she's never known the comfort of letting someone hold you. "P-please" she whimpered, clinging to Zoro's shirt as her eyes glazed over, the memories coming back. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" she screamed, remembering that day, that horrible day. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU" she cried, Zoro was confused but let the girl continued. Whatever happened to her, he knew it must have been tragic.

"Shh, no one's leaving" Zoro said, awkwardly patting her back as her tears stained his shirt. He didn't know what to do, but he knew the girl needed someone to be her rock, to be there for her when she broke down. Skylar never knew what it was like to have someone be there for her, always hugging her pillow or curling into a ball whenever she needed comfort, but to have someone hold her and treat her like she was a human being instead of some emotionless robot, brought joy to the young girl. It brought back an emotion she thought she had lost years ago; clinging to the swordsman she took in deep heavy breaths as she calmed herself down.

"Thank you" Skylar mumbled, nuzzling her face into Zoro's chest as she said 'thank you' over and over.

"For what?" Zoro asked, holding her close.

"For not abandoning me when I needed a shoulder to cry on" Skylar mumbled before she fell asleep. Zoro looked down at the sleeping brunette and smiled to himself, as he thought about how she looked adorable when she was asleep. Picking her up she carried her to the girl's bedroom, entering the room he laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I promise never to leave you alone" Zoro mumbled, as he turned away and walked out of the room and back to the main deck. The words the girl had spoken echoed through his mind. Had this been the first time someone's ever comforter her while she was crying. If so then Zoro would make sure to try his best to comfort her and protect her whenever she needed it, because she was his emotionless porcelain doll.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC, especially Zoro. Anyways I own nothing One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my OC, Skylar. Another one-shot to make of for one of the stories we lost

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
